myrias lastrewrite of chapters 1 and 2 pending
by WarGreymonVsChar
Summary: myrias last attempt to kill the Brood. Her own security measure to make sure they died. Takes place right after the end of the game in the desert.
1. after math

Myria's last.

Summery: myria" last attempt to kill the Brood. Her own security measure to make sure they died. Takes place right after the end of the game in the desert.

"Doesn't that just beat all? We finally defeated the goddess." Said Rei. Ryu's 

'older brother'. "Oh it's a shame we had to fight her. I had hoped we could 

study the machines and have her teach us how to make more." Pouted Momo. 

"I know Momo but we had to. It was either fight her or have our memories 

erased of each other. We would of lost part of our self's." Said the Wyndian 

Nina. "Yeah but we had to lose three of our greatest friends. They will never 

be forgotten." Said ryu. One of the few surviving broods left alive. They all 

fell silent. Nina could see the pain in both Ryu's and rei's eyes. "Hey i know 

why don't we go back to Dragonier?" Asked Nina. " I mean then we could go 

and rest up and you could ask Ladon for some answer Ryu." "Sounds like a 

plan." Said Rei. "Lets get going." "Right" every one quipped in. just as every 

one was getting up from the sand dunes to head over to the container yard 

and warp back to Dragonier home of the brood, the ground started to shake. 

It was coming from the direction of the Myria station. "What's going on?" 

Asked Rei. "I don't know but this cant be good!" Shouted Ryu. " 

ACTIVATING REMOVAL PROGRAM." Said a loud mechanical voice. "I 

recognize that voice ryu." Said Nina. "What is it?" Asked ryu while he struggled to stand " it's the voice of one of those death bots." "No it's not 

Nina, look at the station." Shouted Rei with fear evident in is voice.


	2. and so it begins again

And so it begins again.

They all looked at Myria station. There a giant door could bee seen and 

Soldier bots were coming out of it. While this was going on it also seemed it 

was changing and that these bots were there just to stand guard. There they 

could see Multi bots, Death bots, and even a Berserker bot. all the bots 

activated and came after the warriors. "uh oh. this looks bad. there's over a 

hundred of them and four of us. we are in deep trouble." said Momo. "All 

right Nina, Rei. You're with me. Momo get to the container yard. we'll cover 

you." said Ryu. "right see ya at Dragonier." " All right Nina. Rei and me are 

going to transform. use influence on Rei so he attacks the berserker. im going 

to transform into my Kaiser form. ill try to hit as many as i can with my 

Kaiser breath while still covering you guys. Rei. try to contain your instincts 

and not go berserk." "right, ill try Ryu." "all right lets do this. KAISER!" 

shouted Ryu. Rei followed suit and transformed into the were tiger. ryu and 

Rei looked at each other and nodded. Rei was somewhat able to control his 

were tiger form after all. "Nina do your thing." right Ryu. SIROCCO!" the 

firebombs hit the bots. killing the weaker ones off but since she was 

spreading the attack over such a large area it only damaged the rest. Death 

bots casted spells that would increase there attack and defense. "KAISER 

BREATH." where the now golden haird ryu once stood there was the king of dragons. the Kaiser. since ryu had yet to learn to control his true Kaiser form 

he had to use the failure dragon gene to keep from being over whelmed by 

the incredible power he held within. many of the death bots and remaining 

multi bots fell. Rei was busy fighting the berserker. and he was losing. 

"Kaiser breathe!" the rest of the bots fell leaving only the berserker. " 

MYLIONER!" Nina had casted the most powerful thunder spell on the 

berserker. this made it pause and give Rei to disable the device that kept it in 

the air. it also gave ryu time to transform into the thunder-warrior hybrid 

Dragon and cast and aura spell the MYLIONER. Rei and Nina also casted the 

same thunder spell killing the berserker. Ryu and Rei went back to their human 

forms. "come one guys its hurry and get to the container yard" said Ryu. 

"right" said Rei and Nina


	3. chapter 1 rewirite

Myria's last.

authors note:( this is to be a redone version of chapter 1. im leaveing it up to popular vote weather or not you guys like the original of chapter 1 better or this revamped version. if you guys like the revamped version then chapter 1 will be replaced accrodingly. a revamped chapter 2 will follow shortly.)

"Doesn't that just beat all? We finally defeated the goddess." Said Rei. Ryu's

'older brother' Rei sttod about 6 foot even and was extreamely furry due to the fact that he was a member of a race known as the worens. as such he also exempted rather feline feature namely his ears, fur, and tail and the ability to transform into a beserker known as the were-tiger. Rei's bright red eyes belayed a hidden sorrow to them.

. "Oh it's a shame we had to fight her. I had hoped we could study the machines and have had her teach us how to make more." Pouted Momo.

Momo was about 5'4 and was a member of the race called grass runners. little was known about them and they were seldomly seen but they were known for their intellegence and love of machines and their bunny like ears. characteristics which Momo showed but often tried to hide under her large form covering jacket.

"I know Momo but we had to. It was either fight her or have our memories erased of each other. We would of lost part of our selves." Said the Wyndian

Nina.

Nina was a name familiar to the brood as was the race she belonged to. The bird like people of Wyndia. in every adventure of the brood warrior a member of the wyndians had always been there by his side and had always been named Nina. Nina though small in stature and while physicly weak was gifted with the gift of attack magic that she had used fearlessly against all who had threatend her, her friends, and her loved ones.

"Yeah but at what price? We had to lose three of our greatest friends. They will never

be forgotten." Said Ryu. One of the few surviving broods left alive. They all fell silent. Ryu. the name carried by the Brood hero throughout the generations. Gifted with the the power of all the brood to come before him and his brilliant Blue hair and Blue eyes sparkled with intellegence and sorrow for what had happend. his body also belayed a power that to the un-trained eye would leave you to belive he was like any other 28 year old boy but little did any of them except his friends know that he was really several hundread years old but during that time he was trapped in a egg to protect him untill the time was right and he and his friends would bring down the evil goddes Myria. the same goddes which was also known as Tyr and was the goddes Deis' sister.

Nina could see the pain in both Ryu's and Rei's eyes. "Hey I know why don't we go back to Dragnier?" Asked Nina. " I mean then we could go

and rest up and you could ask Ladon for some answers Ryu." Ryu's eyes brightned up slightly as he mulled it around in his head. being the prince of the Brood and the chosen hero did mean that he could commune to the dragon god more freely then others. but he also hated being hailed as the prince of the brood for he had always wanted just a common life but life wasent fair like that. now with Myria defeated he was most likely expected to help lead his people the few that remained, of course, back to a surviveable existence if not bring them back to power.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Rei knowing what Ryu was thinking. "Lets get going it sounds good to me." supplied Ryu. "Right"every one quipped in.

. They began packing what few supplies they had left that they would no doubt need for the fairly long journy to the container yard where the teleportation device was situated. from there it would take them back to relay point A at steel beach and from there they could take it right back to Dragneir.just as every one was getting up from the sand dunes to head over to the container yard after a short rest adter the preperations were compleate the ground started to shake. they all searched for the source of the viberations.

"What the hell did you do this time momo? Dont tell me you cast that damn quake spell on accident!" spat Rei

"It wasent me you damn walking rug!" Said the Grass runner in defense

It was coming from the direction of the station Myria .

"What's going on?" Asked Rei.

"I don't know but this cant be good!" Shouted Ryu. "

ACTIVATING EMERGENCY BACK UP PROTOCALS. REMOVAL PROGRAM ENGAGED." Said a loud mechanical voice.

"I...I recognize that voice Ryu." Said Nina.

"What is it?" Asked Ryu while he struggled to stand " It's the voice of one of those death bots."

"No it's not Nina, look at the station." Shouted Rei with fear evident in is voice. "it's FAR worse thena simple DeathBot


End file.
